


John's Birthday

by ssa_crisis



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU: no Mary, Amusement Parks, Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flustered Sherlock, Implied Sexual Content, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_crisis/pseuds/ssa_crisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John's 43rd birthday and Sherlock wants to make it special. Everything is planned, it just needs to work out the way Sherlock wants it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avera_Illisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avera_Illisa/gifts).



> I'm sorry, but my English sucks.... Pardon my mistakes and please, please, pretty please comment. Thanks.

It was John’s birthday today and finally for once Sherlock was going to spend it with John as boyfriends. Sherlock had already planned their activities for the day and thank fuck (as John likes to put it) John still has no idea.  
Sherlock woke up early this morning; he made sure to be quiet, not wanting to wake John up from his sleep today, not after the fun last night. He tiptoed to the bathroom and took a bath. After dressing himself for the day, wearing John’s favourite ‘Purple shirt of sex’ he took a look in the mirror and finally, after internally fighting with the devilish side of his own, his conscious won and he slowly combed through those rambunctious dark brown hair, then tangled them up slightly by ruffling those curly but (now) messy locks of his.  
He stepped out of the toilet, checked if John was still asleep, thank goodness he was; Sherlock did not want to drug today’s ‘birthday boy’. Sherlock went to the kitchen and started to cook pancakes - John’s favourite food, according to Harriet. Sherlock made sure not to cause an explosion or a fire despite how tempting it was to turn up the stove under the pan with batter inside unattended. He did not want John waking up now, not when breakfast-in-bed was the plan.  
Golden brown in colour with maple syrup poured generously over those freshly made pancakes, accompanied by a cup of Earl Grey, was on the food tray, ready to be served to the now-43-year-old man in bed as Sherlock carefully brought the tray to the bedroom, set it down on the side table as he woke the aching joints of the man he loved more than the world itself.  
“John, John. Jawn… Wakey-wakey… Time to wake up now John, we have a rather tight schedule today. See, I made you some breakfast today.”  
John woke up to the constant nagging of his annoying boyfriend. Upon seeing the childish smile and the mirth sparkling in Sherlock’s eyes, he felt his heart melt into the cheerfulness that is the love of his life.  
“Good morning, Sherlock. You made me breakfast? Mm, the pancakes smell lovely, thanks love.” Despite the relationship being established eight months ago, Sherlock still stammers and blushes at the use of pet names.  
“Ye-yeah, I u-um made you some u-um pancakes. S-so yeah, I-I’ll leave you to yourself to u-um get ready, or something.” Sherlock was still flustered and he just couldn’t contain his blush. He needed to go out to get some air; a naked John Watson in front of him was definitely not helping matters at all. As he walked to the door, he stopped abruptly as he remembered something. He turned a graceful 180 degrees and with a smile and a wink, an “Oh! And happy Birthday John Watson” was said and before John knew what was happening, Sherlock had already left their bedroom.  
With a smile on his face, remembering that today was his 43rd birthday. As the image of his flustered boyfriend appeared once again in his mind, that small morning smile evolved into what is the biggest smirk a man could possibly make. John quickly got dressed for their day. After all, Sherlock did say that they were tight on schedule.  
John quickly washed up, shaved, got dressed and went to the living room just in time to see Sherlock put on his coat in that ever-dramatic way of his. An action John has started to grow fond of, especially with turning his coat collar up ‘so he looks cool’.  
“Grab your coat, John. We’re going out today.” John put on his coat without hesitation, perhaps being the detective’s blogger rubs off on oneself. Once down to the pavement, a cab was waiting for him with Sherlock holding the cab door wide open, the cab door wide open. The got in and the location, written on a piece of paper, was show to the cabbie – one of Mycroft’s most loyal agents in disguise.  
Once they were a few blocks away from their destination, thy got out of the cab and Sherlock proceeded to blindfold John as he slowly guided John to the entrance of the Amusement Park. Upon reaching the Amusement Park, John’s blindfold was removed and his vision was restored. Slowly adjusting to the brightness of the day, a shocked expression grew on his face as the image of an Amusement Park came to view. A wavy ‘Oh God, Sherlock’ was all that came out of the doctor’s mouth as he was short of words that could possibly describe whatever it was that John felt inside him. Sherlock, being the ‘relationship newbie’ in this case, had never in his life seen his blogger short of words before.  
“John, are you alright? Did I do something wrong? If you don’t like the Amusement Park we can go somewhere else. John, John talk to me. John, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong? John!” Concern was building up in Sherlock’s voice as panic slowly grew and fear churned in his gut.  
“No, no. It’s okay love. In fact, I’m delighted. Never have I ever had my Birthday celebrated by going to a theme park. Thank you, Sherlock. Thank you so much!” A big kiss was planted square onto Sherlock’s mouth. This action itself conveyed not only words of thank, but as well as love and affection towards one another. Although this small peck lasted nothing more than two seconds, it felt like eternity for Sherlock. The kiss ended quickly, none of them daring to deepen or kiss back due to their fame and the fact that they are indeed in public.  
“I love you, Sherlock. Thank you so much, Sherlock. I appreciate it.” With these words being said, John began to walk toward the entrance of the Amusement Park, his hand gripping Sherlock’s shirt sleeve in excitement.  
The second the entered the Amusement park, the were welcomed with the tremendous boom of people talking, laughing, advertising and so much more that Sherlock was momentarily stunned as he tried to get used to the amount of noise his brain was receiving. _This is for John. John. John. ___John was too distracted to actually realize the state Sherlock was in, and Sherlock could not hope for a better reaction from his boyfriend. He did not want John to worry just because his ears were too sensitive, not on John’s Birthday.  
John had already started walking to the directory of the park as Sherlock steadied himself. He ran to catch up to John and the walked to find a map of the park and its rides together. After mapping their route throughout the park, making sure that they ride every single ride in the park, they began their ‘journey’.  
Their first ride – the Twisting Cyclone. This ride is a ride of non-stop spinning. Participants sit on the seats and strap themselves tightly, and then the ride starts to spin clockwise while moving upwards. During the way upwards, there will be intervals where it goes anti-clockwise downwards, stops and spins clockwise upwards again. The action repeats itself multiple times and as the ride reaches its peak and stops abruptly. After that, it rushes downwards in an anti-clockwise manner suddenly without warning. Each and every interval and pause are random and different every time. Therefore it minimizes the chances of the legendary Mister Holmes being able to ‘work his magic’ and prepare herself for the sudden movements.  
They lined up with anticipation - well John did, but Sherlock was probably thinking about how bad of an idea it was. After a long wait, they finally got onto the ride and seated themselves. John finally realised how terrified Sherlock actually was, but it was too late to call it off. John put his hand over Sherlock’s and gently squeezed it, whispering words of reassurance. The engine roared and the participants screamed as the ride started twisting its way upwards. Sherlock gripped John’s hand tightly as the ride whizzed high and low; clockwise and anti-clockwise.  
The ride finally ended and Sherlock was more than happy to leave the ‘absurd machine that runs on nothing but a randomizer’. After composing themselves, they proceeded to their next destination.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
And around evening after dinner, they had already had their fun with the Amusement Park and it was time for the Amusement Park to close. So they left the park and went to the next location Sherlock has prepared – London Eye. A cab was parked outside and they got in and with the location already conveyed, the cab sped away. John was too tired to realize that anything was out of the ordinary as he fell asleep on Sherlock’s shoulder. John looked so peaceful that all Sherlock could do was to tell the cabbie (another one of Mycroft’s agents) to drive slower and take the longer route just so John can sleep for a little while longer. The cabbie, of course, understood; he gave a knowing smile and complied.  
Upon reaching the London Eye, Sherlock woke his boyfriend up and paid for the fare. The bleary-eyed Doctor yawned and got out of the cab, but was in awe – once again – at the sight of the London Eye right before his very eyes. Sherlock came up behind him but was tackled into a tight embrace with John leaning into Sherlock’s chest, smiling contently as though as he was the luckiest man in the world. They broke the embrace just so that they could walk hand-in-hand to the Ferris wheel together feeling warm inside, despite the weather turning chiller as night falls.  
They boarded the Ferris wheel and inside the confinements of the car, privacy was ensured. They each sat on opposite side, staring at each other with sparkles in their eyes. Silence filled the car as they looked at each other with mutual admiration towards one another.  
“I love you Sherlock, today was the best birthday I could ever imagine myself celebrating. And to bonus it, I spent today with the love of my life, Sherlock - you. I never thought this day would come, not after the fall, Magnussen and your almost-overdose.” John broke the silence, knowing the privacy that they were sharing now would not last forever, “I’m not blaming you, Sherlock. No, I’m just expressing my gratitude for what you’ve done for me today. I loved everything that happened today, and although I do not have a mind palace or an eidetic memory lie you do, Sherlock; I swear, that I will never forget today. Not even until the day I die. But of course, most importantly, Sherlock, I love you. Thank you so much, Sherlock love, I Love You.”  
Sherlock felt his cheeks burning and he doesn’t even need a mirror o know that he’s blushing a deep shade of maroon. Without giving it further thought, he pulled John up and kissed him. The kiss was heated and passionate, their bodies fit into the curves of the other’s perfectly like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle while their tongues danced and fought for dominance. They separated after a good minute or so to catch their breaths and agreed to continue their snogging session when they reach home later on. The car has finished its round and it was time for them to get off.  
Sherlock called for a cab to take the two love-struck boys back to their flat. They ringed the doorbell and Mrs. Hudson opened the door to see her two boys look at each other like there was no one else in the world that could mean more that what they meant to each other.  
Sherlock and John went to bed that night with a smile on both their faces. John was content; he just had the best birthday he could imagine and it was celebrated by the one and only Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock was satisfied with how the day had went and it all went according to plan because John had the best time of his life and to be honest, that was all Sherlock had wanted at the beginning. Today was definitely what Sherlock would classify as fruitful and John could not agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic fr not only John but as well as Avera_illisa. Happy Birthday, girl. Sorry this present came out late. I love you, ya?


End file.
